prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ezria/@comment-173.68.57.4-20130708045327
Ezria and Ezria fans annoy the hell out of me!!! I honestly love how Ezria has been broken up (FINALLY!) for only like five episodes, and practically the first time since the pilot episode, and all the Ezria fans do is complain to all the producers and Marlene King on Twitter about Ezria getting back together and their reunion, and they honestly have some nerve. I am a proud and diehard SPOBY fan, and I find it truly offensive when Ezria fans say that they have it the worst out of the ships. Um, hello, have you people been watching PLL?????? I feel that Spoby fans have definitely had it the worst amongst the ships. When our ship had sex for the first time, Toby was revealed as the second A at the end of the episode, not to mention us Spoby fans had to question whether Toby really loved Spencer or if their relationship was just all a lie AND on top of this betrayal, waiting 6+ months for some answers all while doubting our ship. How would you like this to happen to Aria and Ezra?? Also, we had to watch Spencer have a suicidal mental breakdown and suffer in Radley over Toby's betrayal AND thinking and believing that that was Toby's dead body in the woods. How would you Ezria fans like to see Aria suffer in Radley and think that Ezra is betraying her and was dead?? I don't think you Ezria fans would be able to handle what we and Spoby have gone through. Obviously you wouldn't because you can barely handle Ezria broken up for approximately five episodes without it being the end of the world! I also do not appreciate you Ezria fans saying that Spoby fans and Spoby did not deserve their reunion in 3x24!!!! Because you know what? We definitely deserved it and so did Spoby. Before their reunion, Spencer and Toby were apart for about two weeks and then Spencer found out that Toby was really protecting her and was alive, so they and we as fans deserved that reunion sex scene. If it was Aria and Ezra, you would want the same for them, so you shouldn't say that Spoby and Spoby fans didn't deserve it especially after everything they've been through. All in all, Spoby/Spoby fans are the strongest out of the PLL ships: we've been through the most and we never once gave up on our Spoby's relationship and love for each other. Spoby is the strongest ship on PLL with the deepest connection. Their relationship as a whole evolved from enemies to friendship to True Love, and that is why Spoby is the most beautiful couple on the show. Having said all this, if you Ezria fans dare say that Ezria has been through the most as a couple, put yourselves in us Spoby fans' perspective/position and you'll realize that you and Ezria haven't been through even half of what we and Spoby have!!!!!! #SorryImNotSorry